always you
by AcizeJ- HaruZuchIa
Summary: En medio de la guerra, hermione se interpone entre nagini y snape, permitiendo que la guerra termine con la oscuridad y mostrando a todos quien es el profesor de pociones en realidad. ahora ella debe luchar pos su vida, pero no lo hará sola, allí, junto a ella se encuentran los verdaderos amigos, el verdadero amor.
1. Chapter 1

HARRY POTTER NO ME PERTENECE...

SOLO UTILIZO LOS PERSONAJES PARA PLASMAR MI LOCA IMAGINACION CON SU AYUDA.

Always you.

CAPITULO 1 la casa de los gritos.

En medio de la guerra, la oscuridad se extendía en todo su esplendor, el frió removía las hojas y el césped de manera graciosa, y sin duda calaba hasta los huesos, y con la poca luz de la luna a medio brillar se distinguían tres menudas figuras pasar a través de aquel frondoso y aterrador árbol, ese sauce boxeador.

los jóvenes buscaban a tientas conseguir cruzar el camino sin hacer ni un ruido, sin alertar a aquel que seguían como si la vida se les escapara.

-Harry no entiendo por que no lo matamos de una vez, por que no vengamos a Dumbuldore! el lo mato!- el muchacho de pelo oscuro frunció el ceño y miro esos ojos azul profundo e intercambio una mirada con los ojos caramelo que miraban ceñuda la confrontación silenciosa.

-calla de una vez ron, quiero saber que es lo que trama snape, se que hay algo, esta conexión me lo dice..-

sin darse cuenta llegaron a la casa de los gritos, el "plop" característico de la aparición hizo que buscaran un lugar seguro, su respiración se detuvo y la palidez se volvió el tono de piel, al ver frente a su profesor de pociones a el lord oscuro y su fiel mascota.

hermione se revolvió ansiosa y preocupada en su lugar, sus amigos supusieron, que como a ellos le parecía aterrador ver en persona casi de frente y se dispusieron a escuchar lo que podían de la conversación se se llevaba a cabo.

harry estaba enfocado en los labios de cada uno de los hombres, queriendo descifrar que es lo que tramaban aquellas presencias oscuras, sin embargo la castaña mirada a los ojos de estos dos, los rojos impregnados de violencia, maldad, traición, y los negros, llenos de intriga, desconfianza y determinación.

abrió los ojos ante las palabras del ser despreciable casi frente a ella, Hermione Jean Granger era astuta, y siempre ataba cabos sueltos, aquello la alerto.

-Severus, se que la varita es fiel a su amo, hasta que este... bien tu sabes...muere-

snape abrió los ojos

-Experlliarmus- grito Voldemort a pulmón asustando de cierta forma a todos los presentes.

-la varita de snape fue a dar a las manos de el que no debe ser nombrado, quien la miro con detenimiento- si Dumbuldore era el dueño quien lo mato, posee su varita no es así?- rió con jubilo.

todo después de eso paso en cámara lenta para Harry, Ron e incluso para Severus Snape,sin embargo la joven castaña actuó a una velocidad inmediata, apenas 2, tal vez 3 segundos después de que Voldemort desapareciera con un "mátalo". la chica salio de su escondite, en esa mugrienta casa, la humedad y la madera podrida hicieron todo aun mas difícil, incluso trágico.

severus no creía lo que sus ojos miraban, la siempre sabelotodo salia de algún lugar y se interponía entre el y aquella bestia que saltaba hacia el, así como el lo había hecho años antes protegiéndola con una bestia similar.

Harry gritaba sin poder creer lo que pasaba, Ron no podía moverse, el mismo snape no tenia varita y todo fue tan rápido, la sangre mancho su túnica, Granger había levantado su varita pronunciando algo que nadie escucho, pero su hechizo fue desviado por la serpiente, mordió, mordió fuerte y algo crujió, el brazo de la chica.

Snape quien presencio aquello solo pudo murmurar algún hechizo, pero solo enfureció mas a la criatura, que lo golpeo con fuerza con la cola y lo mando volando contra el muro, ante la acción de snape, ron y harry lo siguieron pero esta, también los golpeo con fuerza, dejándolos sin varita, ron cayo en suelo, y rompió la madera atrapan dolo en el suelo y la tierra húmeda y el moho, harry perdió sus gafas y las buscaba frenéticamente toda aquella casa temblaba fruto de la desesperación de harry, parecía que la serpiente los golpeaba pero solo quería matar a hermione, tal ves, por que había deshecho todo el plan de su amado amo.

hermione buscaba su varita pero fue mordida de nuevo de sus ropas y levantada por los aires cocho varias veces con el techo, los muros, el profesor de pociones se levanto con rapidez y tomo la varita de Weasley tratando de terminar esa horrible situación, sus ojos se abrieron al ver como la bestia embestía a su alumna, la mejor de todas, una y otra ves, en el suelo, donde fuera, la apretaba, enrollaba su cuerpo en ella y la mordía limpiamente por la clavícula, la sangre era demasiada, levanto la varita y pronuncio la maldición... sin embargo la serpiente desapareció, harry miraba desde el suelo sucio y húmedo con la mirada perdida a su amiga y lagrimas derramadas cual ríos, sin duda alguna snape sabia que había visto tanto como el.

-hermione!. hermione merlín! ¿como? ¿por que? herm..- el chico corrió a la muchacha, se tapo la boca para detener algún sollozo, sin éxito soltando algo parecido a un aullido, el joven de ojo verde, llevo sus manos el brazo de hermione, a su estomago, quería detener la sangre, pero solo conseguía empapar sus ropas, miro de nuevo a su profesor odiado

-¿porque? ¿por que paso esto? por que ella lo ¡defendió!- el profesor se acerco a la castaña, hermione respiraba con dificultad, no lo sabia, severus snape no tenia idea de por que, que había pasado, sintió una presión en el pecho, y le quemaba enormemente, estaba furioso, como había pasado eso, los malditos intitules... y sin embargo ella... miro confuso a Potter y actuó casi por instinto, mostrando un poco de preocupación ante los ojos de harry, ron estaba inconsciente.

el murciélago puso sus manos en la herida mas grave a su vista, en el hombre, llegando casi a la garganta.

-Potter..yo, Potter traiga ayuda- el niño que vivió solo abrió mas los ojos, pero después frunció el ceño de nuevo.

-no la ¡dejare! no con ¡usted! solo la dejara morir! usted traidor ust...- el muchacho cayo de pronto al sentir la mano de hermione apretarle un poco.

-harry...yo...yo...tu..debes...ve...toma esto..- la joven-cita sacaba con lentitud y esfuerzo una pequeña botella, su amigo comprendió lo que era...-jamas hermione shhh no hables, no te deja... no te dejare aquí...tu... yo...tu eres mi hermana.-sollozo aun mas el joven griffindor.

-per..perdona... yo...tu debes...el...el profesor...-la chica también derramaba lagrimas, trataba de hablar con dificultad y entendía la negativa de su amigo, con un pequeño movimiento, soltó el frasco, miles de cristales se expandieron cayendo alrededor y un liquido blanco azulado brillante quedo en medio de los dos hombres junto a ella. harry entendió lo que debía hacer.

-¡Revello!- ante aquellas palabras, allí, alumno y profesor vivieron todo.

severus snape se estremeció, ella, lo sabia.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

BATALLAS

Harry Potter corría tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían con Ronald justo a un lado del, el chico pelirrojo había recobrado el sentido justo a tiempo para saber la verdad y los muchachos, habían dejado a hermione con snape, y comprendían hasta cierto grado por que hermione había hecho aquel acto, no sabia como había obtenido esos recuerdos, pero eso ya lo resolvería mas tarde ahora importaba ella, la guerra, y sobre todo terminar con todo, lo único que tenia en mente era ayuda para la chica, pero la sed de venganza también lo carcomía por dentro, ya antes el trió dorado había destruido los horrocrux, la di adema, el diario, el anillo, el guardapelo, ahora iba tras la serpiente, y sin decirlo también el mismo, miro a ron de soslayo mientras corrían, y hablo , casi grito como podía mientras sus piernas se extendían.

-Ron, la serpiente, cuando llegue el momento esa maldita serpiente debe morir, me escuchas

El respondió joven Gryffindor asintió y con su mirada firme grito para ser escuchado- tenlo por seguro, esto no quedara así.- Dijo con determinación.

Unos minutos antes de llegar al colegio Harry se detuvo, escuchaba al lord por su mente, lo llamaba. Se paro en seco y pidió a ron que no le fallara.

El otro solo lo abrazo dejando caer lagrimas- por hermione que no te fallare, es mi palabra-

De ese modo Harry corrió a su destino, entregarse a Voldemort.

…

Severus snape había detenido la sangre como pudo, y las mordidas dejaban de sangrar sin embargo había perdido mucha sangre, y estaba cada ves mas pálida, el veneno hacia efecto, en la chica, el profesor se maldijo, como había obtenido las memorias esa muchacha?, y como caído del cielo, flawkes, llego junto a el, y con el el antídoto para ese veneno mortal que mataba de apoco a la chica, el pocisionista miro a la chica incrédulo aun, allí tirada desgarrada por dentro y fuera no sabia que decir pero unas palabras salieron de su boca apenas audibles

-Sabelotodo, de verdad debía de serlo, ¿como lo hizo?-

La joven solo parpadeo un poco y abrió los ojos mientras sentía las lagrimas del fénix quedarle por dentro, deshaciendo el veneno de la serpiente. Al menos ya no ardería como el propio fuego maldito, se sentía cansada, adolorida, quería llorar, quería abrazar a sus amigos, saber que estaban bien, que estaban protegidos, quería que esa guerra terminara...miro a su profesor aun algo borroso y escucho una pregunta al aire, ella sonrió para sus adentros...

-usted merece el respeto de todos, no importa cuanto me odie, merece ser y obtener la grandeza... dio tanto, sufrió tanto...es admirable...-Dijo en un susurro cortada y trémula-mente.

-Una insufrible sabelotodo, no tendré su muerte en mi conciencia- dijo pesadamente, pero la verdad es que se sentía adulado, incrédulo pero así era.

-No lo necesita, si llega a pasar, yo estaré feliz de que al menos ya no cargue esa pesada carga usted y sea libre de Voldemort y su maldad- El profesor oscuro se admiro de la destreza de su alumna estaba teniendo una conversación decente justo en esos momentos, podrían ser los últimos...

-No soy del todo bueno- contraataco.

-No no lo es, pero es usted… es valiente, es memorable…- la castaña se sentía extraña siempre había admirado a su profesor, siempre.. sentía que algo ocultaba algo bueno.

-¿Como lo consiguió?-

-El director me las dio, alguna vez yo caminaba por los pasillos y lo vi a usted malherido, sabia que me iría mal si yo misma lo ayudaba así que fui por el director...yo... es que...no se...usted...es importante...y el solo me dejo ver...-Cerro los ojos, el maestro se alarmo, pero la respiración de la chica débil, aun seguía, la ayuda no llegaba, y las lagrimas solo habían parado el veneno, pero no habían contrarrestado lo que ya estaba hecho, el profesor volvió a ver el cuerpo de la joven que tenia a un lado, su cabeza estaba en las piernas del hombre, tenia el labio y la ceja rotos, moretones en las piernas y abdomen, no dudaba que también fracturas y hematomas internos, el brazo de la joven estaba destrozado y desgarrado, su estomago tenia una fea mordida que poco a poco se cerraba por las lagrimas, la parecer ahí habían actuado mas, y tenia sus manos sobre el cuello y hombro de la chica, temiendo ver la carne viva, estaba empapado en sangre,

- -Siempre supe que usted me guiaba... cada pista que me dejaba..—dijo la chica en sus brazos, empezaba a aceptar lo que fuera pero debía resistir, al menos saber que todo había terminado bien...

- -Siempre supe que tu Hermione Granger serias capas de descubrir lo que ponía frente a ti, pero esto fue estúpido, yo no lo merezco.- el frió arremetió con fuerza , el viento soplaba, avisando que ya todo había comenzado la oscuridad se cernía con esplendor y poco a poco cubría hogwarts, cubría al mundo, severus snape lo sabia, pero también quería creer que la chica había actuado por una razón, quería creer que la muy tonta, de verdad sabia lo que había hecho y tuviera un plan pero, al verla ya no estaba tan seguro.

- debería ir, ayudarles..-dijo hermione tosiendo esta ves derramando sangre algo mas negra de lo normal.

- no la dejare si es lo que pretende. no se que trame, no se si se da cuenta de lo que hizo , de como esta pagando eso, o su condición granger, pero no la dejare aquí sola, soportando algo que era para mi...- dijo esta ves severo, y dio una instrucción al ave.

-..lo sabia..- lo vio sonreír.. si, ella no se había equivocado..

-¿Granger?-

La joven ya no contesto.

era extraño, tonto, idiota... pero así era, estaba tirada con un dolor horrible, sin poder moverse, pero le alegraba tanto haber hecho aquello.

...

Harry fue a donde le indico el lord, el oscuro paisaje estremeció al chico de pelo azabache debía admitirlo

-¿A quien tenemos aquí?¿Vienes a morir?-dijo el mago oscuro al ver la figura del niño que vivió parado frente a el., su burla se volvió mas sádica aun.

Harry no espeto ni una palabra sin embargo una brillante luz verde salio de su varita

-Experliarmus-

-Protego- el monstruo frente a el sonrió cubriéndose, le hacia tanta gracia que la pelea fuera tan escueta, y arremetió mejor-andola.

-Incendio-

-Septusempra-harry dijo con ira pero o le hizo daño alguno, frustrado y desesperado a la ves volvio atancando con furia.-Bombarda-

-Avada kadabra-

las palabras sonaron tan rápido como el hechizo fue lanzado y de repente se sintió tan estúpido, había perdido ante el, había dejado morir a hermione, no recibiría ayuda, el esfuerzo de casi 20 años de snape no era nada.

-Harry, lucha-

¿Profesor?

¿Hermione?

sintió una bruma espesa, estaba muerto?, no lo sabia con certeza pero tampoco lo creia todo era diferente, la blancura, la niebla, la paz...una mano conocida sobre su hombro lo saco de la ensoñación

-Esta bien Harry, lucha. Eso que te a protegido de la muerte ha sido el mismo lord, tu eras parte de el, lo sabias.-

-Si señor lo pensé y hermione también me había advertido algo.-

-Ya sabes sobre snape-

-Y lo respeto señor aun que sea como es, creo, creo que ya no lo odio.-

-Así debe ser.-

-Que sigue ahora.-

-Ahora termina todo Harry, vuelve-

…

Escucho que se acercaban a el, la bruma había terminado, la paz, la niebla, lo infinito, sintió de nuevo y la voz cargada de sigilo y burla golpeo sus oídos.

-¿Esta muerto?-El no se movió

-Si- dijo la otra voz, pero ella sabia que no, ¿por que?... Draco, Draco esta bien, escucho aun mas sigilosa la voz melosa de una mujer mayor, solo contesto en automático ya ideaba algo agradeció a su mente y aquella mujer la oportunidad.

- si eso creo..- eso fue suficiente.

-Bien.-

-Si señor esta muerto- confirmo la mujer, que ahora reconocía como madre de Malfoy.

….

Hogwarts entero estaba en ruinas, los cuerpos caídos de algunos permitían que otros lucharan con coraje, y la lluvia lloraba ahora su perdida, así en ese melancólico momento el lord anuncio su victoria, Ginny se puso histérica, pero Neville la sostuvo, y Ron quedo blanco de ira, no podía ser!, fue su culpa, no había matado a esa maldita bestia

-Nunca permitiremos tu victoria- fue la pelirroja la primera en hablar con valentía y ni una pizca de miedo en su voz, el coraje la invadía.

Entonces seras la primera en morir- dictamino el lord oscuro apuntando con su varita mientras todos los presentes no cabían de la impresión los ojos impregnados de maldad pasaron entre todos los presentes, aliados y enemigos.

-Ah draco estas aquí? Vamos hazme el honor…-

-Draco, dijo su madre y su padre suplicantes- debía hacer lo correcto, lo que siempre le destinaron..pero todo era nada... y ya no sabia que era lo correcto.

-Yo… ya no… no eres mas que un mestizo asqueroso que dice sangre pura! No!- la rabia pudo mas que el rubio, ver aquello le resultaba repulsivo, y exploto contra el causante, al final que dejaba todo aquello? muerte, para draco solo eso, desolación dolor.. y ya no lo quería todos miraron expectantes y voldemort actuó.

El rayo se lanzo pero fue desviado por alguien mas

-¿Como?¿ Potter?-

Y todo comenzó, Harry miro a Ron, y el entendió, Neville y luna lo acompañaron y los duelos se hicieron presentes.

…

No sabia como ayudarle, sin varita, solo pronunciaba algunos hechizos en los cuales no necesitaba de ella,

-Granger no la dejare morir, pero aguante, ya llego la ayuda, dijo mirando a el fénix, con unas botellas mas, pociones para ser precisos.

Pero eso no era suficiente.

Sabia de antemano que san mungo había caído por su lord y no podrían atender a nadie, y el no podía ir al castillo por mas pociones. Tomo la botella, y se aseguro de que la joven la bebiera, limpio las heridas que aun supuraban sangre muy débilmente. He hizo lo que pudo siendo consciente de que faltaba aun mas.

…

Neville se encargo de tomar la espada cuando la serpiente estaba dispuesta a atacar a Ron que la había cortado, furiosa se arrastro con agilidad espantosa a el pelirrojo, pero el joven alto de cabello negro corto la cabeza de esta con la espada de Gryffindor,

…

la batalla entre harry y voldemort estaba en apogeo muy cerca de la torre de astronomía solo podía verse como los hechizos pasaban de lado a lado cada uno con la fuerza que la guerra brindaba a sus autores-Muere potter-

-No lo haré te matare, es personal, heriste a muchos y mataste a millones Tom,-

-Tengo todo para ganar no me harás daño-

-te equivocas, la varita es fiel a su amo hasta que otras manos la toman y reclaman como suya.-

-Y yo mate a snape-gruño, Harry enfureció recodando a su amiga,pero una sonrisa de triunfo aparecio en su rostro haciendo que aquel despreciable ser bajara la guardia inminentemente.

-Snape mato a Dumbuldore si, pero draco fue quien despojo al director de su varita, y yo, despoje a draco de la misma forma. -El joven alzo la mano accio!. Con todas sus fuerzas, esa varita me es fiel, me pertenece!.

-Potter!-

Avada kedarvra


End file.
